habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Buying Gems with Google Play credit earned through Google Rewards
Gems are a game currency used for purchasing items in the Market and Seasonal Shop as well as Avatar Customizations. There are several ways within Habitica to acquire gems, including for free by contributing to Habitica. To learn more, see the article on Gems, located here on the Wiki. If you want to subscribe to Habitica but cannot, you can still buy gems directly. Remember that this is the direct purchase of gems and not a subscription; buying gems this way will not gain you Mystic Hourglasses. Google Rewards One of the possible ways to do this is by using money earned with Google Rewards. The Google Rewards app provides Google with the user's searches, history, and location. Based on these, the app will prompt the user to answer short surveys. After completing the survey, Google Play credit will be added to the user's account. This is the monetary credit with which the gems are purchased. This is not a fast way to buy gems. The surveys are not frequent or abundant, so patience is required. It may take several months to get enough Google Play credit through answering Google Rewards surveys. So, be patient. Buying Gems with the balance earned through Google Rewards To buy gems directly on the app, follow these steps: * Go to Menu → Gems & Subscription; * Choose the desired gem package. Pick based on your Google Play balance; * Confirm your purchase; * Wait for the gems to appear in your account. You will receive an email confirming your purchase. Other Information * Google Rewards will show you advertisements based on your Google profile and use history; * The rewards given by Google Rewards are valid for one year and can only be used for purchases in the Google Play Store, including purchases within apps from the Play Store. The amounts collected can not be exchanged for cash after that period of time. * To be fully aware of Google Rewards and its terms and conditions. Please don’t forget to read the Google Rewards Terms of Use. * These above points are just tips. Proceed with care and caution. Extra Tips on Using Google Rewards * To get a better chance of receiving new searches, enable GPS on your device. In this way, Google will be able to use your location history (tourist sites, restaurants, etc.) and navigation to provide surveys based on your profile; * You can use the credit added to your Google Play Store to purchase any app or to buy any in-app purchases, not just gems from the Habitica app. Video Tutorial This video Tutorial shows step by step instructions for how to use Google Rewards to purchase gems in the Habitica app. P.s.: The video Tutorial demonstrates the process on the Android platform. The video is on the Habitica Brasil channel. Other Examples Remember: the credit may be used to purchase anything from the Google Play Store and the in-app purchases from Google Play Store apps. You can use the credit added to your Google Play account however you want. Special thank you! Special thanks to @tseren for helping me with the translation of this article! Category:The Mage's Tower